


Archloean

by MikaielaFranqui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blood Magic, Creature Inheritance, Dark Magic, F/M, Harry Fucks and Gets Fucked, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sirius Comes Back to Life, This is a seriously warped plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaielaFranqui/pseuds/MikaielaFranqui
Summary: THIS IS A SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP PLOT!!!Underage rape by Dursleys - all of the overage stuff is (mostly) consensual, and once mates are claimed, it goes down from the fuck-slut status to having a normal partner. No big deal. Lots of boy x boy. Straight is there as well.REMUS AND TONKS DO NOT DIE IN THIS STORYTHERE ARE 29 SACRED FAMILIES NOT 28DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY BOY X BOY, RAPE OR BDSM.





	Archloean

Remus woke up with a jolt, taking only a second to realize that the screaming that had woken him up still hadn't stopped. Throwing off the heavy duvet, he sprinted down the corridor to Harry's room, where the teenager was thrashing for all he was worth, soft whimpers escaping between screams. The werewolf lost no time at all in striding over to the bed and pulling the still fast-asleep teen into his lap, trying to wake him up.

"Stop..." Harry moaned in his sleep, his voice anguished, choking on a sob. "Make it stop..."

"Harry, cub, easy now, I got you," Remus soothed, pulling the boy up slightly so that he could hug him. "Calm down, there we go."

Harry woke up, realizing instantly that he wasn't alone in bed, and whoever was in his bed had their arms around him. He struggled at once, pushing away at the arms, blinking when they fell away without resistance, and looked up to see Remus' concerned amber eyes gazing down at him worriedly.

"R-Remus..." Harry looked abashed at how he'd been found, and made to look away, but Remus was having none of it. He gently took Harry's chin in two fingers, firmly coercing the boy to meet his eyes.

"What happened?" Remus asked gently, but after a month of living under the guardianship of the werewolf, Harry knew better than to shrug this off.

"I- it's - I don't want to talk about it." His eyes dropped back to his fidgeting fingers, and Remus could tell he was deeply troubled by it.

"I think you do, Harry," Remus continued gently. He'd quickly learned that getting Harry's trust was the key to helping the boy get back to a normal life, and while there was a deep-seated mutual trust between them, there were topics that neither of them brought up. "You promised that we'd talk, Harry. I promised not to pry into any details as long as everything was fine, but I can tell that it's troubling you. So, hot chocolate?"

"More like Firewhiskey," Harry said softly. It wouldn't be the first time. Harry had only confessed that he'd crushed on Remus for nearly three months back in his third year after he was through two full bottles, and even though he had never expected that to be the reason Harry had been avoiding him all week, things were smooth between them. True, they never spoke of it afterwards, but it had done nothing to disrupt their trust or comfort in the relationship.

"That bad?" Remus inquired gently. This time though, he could tell that it was no laughing matter. Harry nodded jerkily, and he sighed. 

"Come on then, cub." Harry quietly followed his newly appointed guardian down to the kitchen, where an enormous fire roared in the hearth. "Sit, I'll get you that whiskey, and something to go with it. No point downing it if you're going to pass out or throw it back up immediately after."

Harry waited quietly in one of the armchairs in the adjacent drawing room, until a plate of assorted bread rolls and a bucket of ice holding three bottles of Ogden's was set down in front of him. Remus slid into the seat in front of him and poured him a glass of the smoking amber liquid.

"You're not drinking?" Harry asked curiously.

"No." Remus managed a weak grin. "You're going to get unscrewed, talk, I'll keep my head firmly on, listen, then we screw yours back on right and figure out how to deal with whatever it is that's trying to gray your hair before you turn twenty."

"I don't know how - or where - to start, Rem," Harry said honestly, holding his gaze with slightly over bright eyes.

"Fine, we'll play this as questions," Remus said, repositioning himself so that he was cross-legged in his armchair. "Where was this?"

"Back at the ... well ..." Remus nodded in understanding, his face darkening slightly, and Harry looked immensely grateful.

"Was this before you started Hogwarts?" Harry nodded, looking away quickly as something dark flashed in his eyes.

"How old were you?"

"Seven, I think. Six, maybe eight. No'sure." Harry was definitely not meeting his gaze. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

"Well ..." This was always the hard part when it came to getting Harry to talk about the Dursleys. They always ended up having to play questions, and most of the time, Remus had no idea what he was even looking for. "Were you getting hurt?" It was a ridiculously common, almost routine, question he asked. Harry nodded, but after everything he'd heard, this wasn't exactly a surprise. He'd heard it quite a few times before.

"Who was hurting you?" It was always hard to ask this, to rein in his anger, but he knew it had to be done.

Harry choked back a sob at that, and Remus froze. Never, it had never been so bad that Harry couldn't answer that. He immediately crossed the little space that separated them, pulling the boy in for a hug, and Harry launched himself into the embrace, sobbing quietly into Remus' shoulder.

"Hush, cub, it's okay, it's okay." Remus lowered them both to the floor, one arm still wrapped firmly around his son as he settled down on the carpet.

It took the better part of half an hour for Harry to calm down, exhausted, all but curled up in his adoptive father's lap. Remus smiled bitterly as he carded one hand through the messy black hair, and a pair of wet, pained emerald eyes looked back up at him pleadingly. "I can't."

"It's okay, cub, it's okay, I got you now," Remus said soothingly. "Shh, easy. Think you can show me in the Pensieve instead?"

Harry sniffed a couple of times before mustering up enough courage to give a jerky nod, that might as well have been a hiccup.

"Atta boy," he smiled, ruffling up the already messy hair. "Come on, let's go get it, then."

They walked over to the overhead wooden cabinet in silence, though Harry shivered when Remus got the Pensieve out. Remus gave him a quick squeeze, but didn't remove his arm from Harry's shoulders, and that single gesture somehow gave Harry the strength required to extract the memory and drop it in.

Remus threw his robe over Harry, who had shaken his head forcefully at the questioning glance Remus had sent his way, and plunged headfirst into the bowl.

*

Remus landed in the familiar living room, and winced as a particularly loud, thick voice shouted - "BOY!!" Turning around, he found out that the voice belonged to a pudgy, overweight whale of a man, who he correctly assumed to be Petunia's husband, Vernon Dursley.

A soft patter of footsteps had him turning around, and something jagged clamped over his heart. The child pattering across the living room was barely four feet in height, and looked like he could be four or five, and was unmistakable. _Harry_. Wide green eyes filled with fear looked up at Vernon.

"Your aunt and cousin are gone over to Marge's for the weekend," he sneered. There was a glint in his eyes that made Remus' blood turn to ice in his veins. "I've had a long day at work, boy, and you're going to help me unwind. Not a noise out of you, or you'll be in for a beating worse than Jonas's."

Harry flinched, quaking at the very mention of the man, before nodding hurriedly.

"Now get out of those clothes, you ungrateful little brat." 

As Harry began to comply, with tears running down his cheeks, Remus stared in horror, realizing exactly what must have happened, but something forced him to stay and watch. No matter how horrific this was, Harry had trusted him enough to share it, and he couldn't chicken out of it now.

Just as the boy finished pulling off his oversized clothes, Vernon threw him face first into the carpet, earning a soft squeal. One meaty hand rose, landing harshly against the pale, bared bottom, and Remus flinched as tears of pain filled Harry's eyes. Vernon continued smacking the child for a good ten minutes before he stopped, taking a half step backward to admire his work. Harry's behind was rose red, turning blue and purple from the merciless beating. Harry was moaning in pain, pleading intermittently for mercy, but that wasn't in Vernon's plans. He pulled his tie loose and tied the boy's wrists harshly to one leg of the couch. Remus could feel bile rising in his throat, but he swallowed forcefully. Vernon pulled Harry back so that his abused behind was in the air, legs splayed painfully apart, while Harry sobbed, pleading for him to stop. Remus felt his heart go out to the vulnerable little boy, now his son.

"Shut up, you little cockslut!" Vernon snapped in annoyance, lining up his nine-inch, pudgy, thick cock with Harry's small hole, before pushing it all the way in, with no lubricant, no preparation, and no mercy. Harry screamed in pain, beginning to raise his voice as he begged for mercy, blinded with pain.

"Stop ... make it stop ... " But his cries fell on deaf ears. Vernon took Harry's soft, small cock in his meaty hand, squeezing viciously as he began to jerk the foreskin up and down violently. Harry was beyond coherent words, tears streaming down his eyes into his nose and mouth as he sobbed, screaming with every merciless thrust against his small body. Soon, his eyes glazed over, and the black wispy smoke surrounded Remus.

*

Remus landed on his feet, stumbling slightly, in front of Harry, who stiffened and ducked his head into the robe once again. Sighing, he trudged over to the distressed teen, putting a gentle arm on his shoulder. When he got no response, he sighed, putting only a little more pressure as he made to sit down next to Harry, but his hand slipped as Harry turned to look away from him, and he lost balance, falling onto the now utterly miserable teenager.

"Harry-" But then Harry's hands came up to clamp over his mouth, head tucked down between his shoulders so that he didn't have to make eye contact.

"Don't," Harry said hoarsely. Evidently, he'd been crying the entire time. "Just ... don't. I don't wanna talk about it."

"First off," Remus said, prying Harry's hands away and holding them firmly in his. "I'm having none of that. Secondly, it's want to, not 'wanna'." Harry flushed. "And lastly, I want you to listen very, very carefully to what I'm going to telling you, and answer anything I ask you completely honestly, alright?" Harry gave a jerky nod, his face still pink, nose red from the crying.

"How long had this been going on?" Remus asked, all seriousness, ignoring the pleading look in Harry's eyes, and the boy finally stopped trying to resist.

"I dunno," he said softly, and Remus decided to leave language lessons for later. This was far more important. "I- He'd been doing it a long time."

"Is that your earliest memory of that?" Remus asked, his tone gentle yet firm enough to demand an answer.

Harry looked thoughtful for a second, before shaking his head with a violent shudder. "I- I don't exactly remember - I mean, I know it's not my earliest memory of ... well, but the earlier ones - they're not all clear - so yeah, no -" Remus put a single finger to Harry's lips.

"It's okay," he said softly, compassion filling his voice, "whether it is or isn't really is not the matter. Did it ever get any worse than that?"

Harry gave a strangled laugh. "That isn't even scratching the surface," he said tonelessly, his voice dripping hatred. Remus eyed him carefully, but Harry was throwing another - and it was only now that Remus realized that Harry had already gone through a full bottle of Ogden's - glass straight to the back of his throat, so he held off saying anything just yet. His eyes only slightly brighter, Harry didn't need the gentle prompting. "It maybe was the first time - when he actually - well, you know - Anyway, no. He- he did a lot worse than that. It's probably not a lie to say that that's the least painful memory I have."

Remus swallowed the leaden lump in his throat silently, horrified, yet still somehow trying to keep it together. "Was this going on after you started school?"

"You mean- Hogwarts?" When Remus nodded, in affirmation, Harry sighed bitterly. "Why'd'you think I never went back for Christmas and New Year?"

"Is there anyone else who knows of this?" Remus asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

Harry snorted derisively, which made Remus' eyebrows dip, though he didn't comment. "What makes you think - who'd even believe me?"

"Why wouldn't-"

"Think about it, Rem," Harry said quietly. "The one person who everyone believed defeated Voldemort at the age of one, survived the Killing Curse without doing shit - do you really think there's anyone out there who would believe that - that - " Harry broke off, choking on an anguished sob.

"Hush, easy," Remus said softly, head reeling as he gathered the boy to him. "C'mon, cub. I would have believed you. So would Sirius."

"Remember why we don't talk about my third year again?" Harry scowled, making Remus chuckle softly as he mussed Harry's hair.

"I know, cub, but you didn't only meet me and Sirius during third year now, did you?" he said reasonably.

"Still," Harry said softly. "I dunno. I couldn't. It just never crossed my mind. I don't _know_ , Remus, maybe I just wanted to pretend it never fucking happened."

"And yet," Remus said quietly, "you were going back home to that every summer."

"Din' have a choice," Harry said softly, squirming to get out of Remus' lap. "Rem, lemme up. I'm no'gonna scram."

Remus sighed, noticing the darkened rose tinge in Harry's face, no doubt due to the alcohol, and pulled the teenager to his feet gingerly.

"You still should have told someone, Harry," Remus said, careful to keep his tone even. "Dumbledore couldn't possibly have stood for this."

"Why would he care?" Harry snapped, looking defiantly angry for the first time. "All he cared about was the war, what could help him win it."

"Harry-"

"He admitted as much to Snape!" Tears of both anger and grief were running down Harry's cheeks as he glared back at Remus. "I know you worship the very ground he walks on, but he never bloody _cared_ , Remus! All he ever did was manipulate me into playing his game, doing whatever he wanted! He used me as the ultimate pawn that would take down Voldemort, feeding me everything he knew about Voldemort, keeping me away from anyone who did care!"

"HARRY!" Remus thundered, not angry, but wanting to get his attention, and it worked. For a split second. Harry quietened enough to watch Remus' deep amber eyes, watching the calculating look, processing everything he just got to know, and then the emerald eyes hardened, welled up, overflowed.

Harry took off, taking the stairs two at at time until he reached his door and slammed it as hard as he could. Remus froze for a second, but instantly shot after him, and only barely missed having the door slammed in his face. Undeterred, he threw the door open, to find Harry on the bed, head buried in his knees, with his arms wrapped tightly around them, sobs wracking his body.

Remus sighed, as he went across to the distressed boy. Harry felt the mattress dip as the werewolf sat down next to him, but made no move to acknowledge it. 

"You promised we'd talk," Remus chided gently, though it was clear that he wasn't angry.

"Not about Dumbledore," Harry mumbled under his breath, his voice muffled further by his position.

"Okay." Remus conceded, seeing as there was no other way to get Harry to calm down. "Cub, c'mere, please."

Harry didn't budge. He didn't want to hear anymore, he didn't want to think of them, relive the pain in his mind, and he most certainly didn't want to talk to Remus about it.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare take up that attitude with me," Remus said warningly, hoping Harry wasn't going to make things difficult _now_.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said softly, his voice pleading, broken from both the rant and from crying so long.

"That's not up for debate, and you know it," Remus said gently, trying to pull Harry closer, but was met with resistance.

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked at once, but Remus only smiled bitterly.

"He's asleep, and you won't get away with distracting me that easily," he said, making Harry scowl.

"There's nothing to talk about, Rem," Harry said quietly. "I showed you the memory - that's - that's it. It's not like you can change that."

"But it's still haunting you," Remus said softly, running a hand through Harry's hair, and the boy unconsciously leaned in to the relaxing touch.

"It's fine," Harry sighed, raising his head finally to lean it against Remus' shoulder. 

"Like hell it is," Remus retorted softly, dropping one arm around the boy, just before he felt a gentle rush of magic in the room. Harry slumped slightly against him. "Harry?"

"Mm?" Harry blinked, shaking his head to clear it from the fuzzed feeling.

"You okay?" Remus asked, giving the room a quick once over, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Yeah ... what was that?" Harry rubbed at his eyes furiously, but it only increased the evidence that he had been crying. He stopped abruptly, feeling a different sensation build up within him.

Belatedly, Remus recognized that the rush of magic had carried Harry's signature, as he suddenly remembered the date. It was 30th of June, exactly one month to Harry's eighteenth birthday. It was completely expected for him to come into some of the creature traits, which was the first sign that he had a Creature Inheritance coming up on his birthday. Remus almost groaned. Creature Inheritance entailed a bonded soulmate, and he hoped for Harry's sake that it was someone he knew and liked.

"That was your mag-" Remus was cut off as Harry's lips met his, and froze. Sexual magic didn't usually come up within the creature traits before Inheritance, but it was a very real possibility. 

Remus pushed gently at Harry, but whatever his Creature was, it was strong enough to push the werewolf down onto the bed when met with resistance, and Harry knocked his wand out of reach. Almost pleadingly, Remus looked up at Harry, knowing that if this continued the way it was going now, they would both regret it once the Creature subsided.

Harry bent over Remus, who was now lying spreadeagled on the bed, and captured his lips once again, and Remus fought to hold off a moan as those sweet, inexperienced lips tried to lock over his and gain access to his mouth. But with the wild magic and pheromones Harry was unconsciously releasing, it was damn well impossible, and Remus prided himself on lasting a full five seconds before he caved, giving in when Harry's tongue ran gently over the length of his lower lip. Harry dipped his head further to explore the new territory, and Remus brought his hand up to Harry's head, deciding that if Harry wanted this, he might as well make it good for the boy. His own magic surged then, and he sighed in relief when the lock clicked on the door and he felt the soft rush of air as the Silencing Charm came into effect. The last thing he needed was for Teddy - or worse, Tonks - to walk in on this. Harry moved down against Remus just then, trying to get to his neck, but as he did so, their nether regions came into contact, and neither of them could hold back from moaning with pleasure at the friction. 

"Dammit, Harry," Remus groaned as Harry began kissing and sucking gently at his neck, his fingers gripping the boy's hair harshly. "Okay, no. You're down."

He flipped them over easily so that it was now Harry who was lying spreadeagled on the bed, and bent down to kiss him gently. This was nothing like before, and Harry moaned as Remus explored his mouth thoroughly, before biting gently on Harry's lip, earning a soft gasp. He pulled away to look down at the boy, green eyes still glowing like heated jewels, mouth slack from the kiss, lips red and swelling, and smirked. "You okay there?" he asked, and Harry nodded.

Remus dipped his head again, kissing his neck, nipping every so often, and Harry thrashed, struggling to keep up with the sexual rush it was bringing, steady, but not nearly enough, teasing but not fulfilling. Until Remus sucked on a spot that had Harry gripping the auburn hair harshly, hips thrusting up in pleasure. Remus smirked, beginning to really abuse the spot, kissing, sucking and biting, but when Harry jerked upwards particularly violently, their fully clothed erections slammed together, and they both groaned. 

Remus rolled over, grabbing his wand, and vanished Harry's clothes with a flick, making the boy shudder at the sudden cold, before slipping out of his own robe, hands stopping at his trousers. Harry scrambled wildly to sit up, eyes blown, lips red, mouth slack and covered in drool as Remus fingers played teasingly over his waistband.

"Want to do something about it?" There was a dark lust in his voice, and Harry groaned, nodding as Remus got onto the bed, kissing him once again.

Harry's hands fumbled with Remus' button and then his fly, with the werewolf doing absolutely nothing to help as he moved against Harry, holding him up for the kiss. Finally, though, Remus' trousers were gaping, and he shrugged them off, backing Harry up against the headboard, grinding his clothed erection against Harry's naked one, making him whimper in anticipation. "Tell me what you want," Remus said huskily, paying absolutely no mind to Harry's rock-hard erection, both the boy's hands pinned above his head.

"Re-Rem- please- ah!" Remus had gone back to suck at the sensitive spot right over Harry's collarbone, leaving the boy nothing more than a whimpering mess.

"Tell me, Harry," Remus teased. If he was actually going to get away with not actually having sex with Harry, this was probably the only way he could do it.

"Ah!- wan- want - you," Harry moaned as Remus went back in for another kiss, stepping out of his boxers as he ground against Harry, both of them completely naked now.

"Yeah?" Remus chuckled, impressed that he was still coherent enough to talk. "Come get me, cub." He moved towards the edge of the bed, and Harry slipped off as Remus knelt on the bed, stroking his own cock idly as Harry sat up on his haunches in front of him.

"Easy there!" Remus groaned as Harry's tongue swept over the head of his erection, the foreskin already a way back over his cock. Harry's mouth closed over the head, and Remus very nearly came undone then and there itself. Slowly, figuring Harry hadn't done this in quite a while, he began to ease his eleven-inch length down, moving back and forth as Harry struggled to keep up.The head alone had been a good two inches, and soon enough, Harry was trying his best not to gag. Remus reached down to hold his head at the right angle, both of them groaning as he finally slid in fully, completely seated in Harry's mouth.

Remus began to thrust, slowly at first, but when Harry began reaching up to match him, he increased the pace, until Harry groaned, but it was now past the point of no return, so, even as Harry began to go slightly slack, Remus held him up, thrusting hard and fast, gentleness and niceties long forgotten, into Harry's mouth. Harry's fingers were sloppy as they tried to work his own cock, but Remus growled when he saw, flicking his wand, and Harry's hands were bound behind his back.

"If you want me to fuck you, cub," he said, voice thick with lust. "You're going to come off my cock alone, or not at all."

Harry moaned, the words sending all his blood rushing south, as he struggled to keep up with the length that was now unreservedly abusing his throat and mouth, angling every now and then so his teeth scraped it gently. It didn't take very long for Harry to come undone, screaming around Remus' cock as he arched, his seed spurting out in thick rivulets across the thick gray carpet. Even as Harry shuddered, he aftermath of the climax rocking through him, Remus held him up firmly, his pace relentless, but the sight of Harry cumming was far too arousing for Remus to hold on much longer, and not even a minute later, he was releasing his load into Harry's mouth, still somehow keeping him in place. Harry's mind was a blur, but as the hot seed filled his orifice, he followed a carnal gut instinct and swallowed, beginning to suck, milking Remus until he pulled out sharply.

"You- you're brilliant, Harry." Remus pulled the boy up into his lap, this time met with absolutely no resistance, and kissed him on the nose, noticing that his eyes were coming back to normal.

"Remus," Harry's voice came in a half-lustful, half-lost hiss of breath as his eyes widened, trying to process what had just happened.

"Sh, be quiet," Remus said firmly. "I'll explain to you in a minute, but first, get some clothes on. Now."


End file.
